


The Memory of Love

by BlackSkyKitty



Series: Memories of Past to Future [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Memories, Multi, North and York are dead, Panic Attacks, Prequel, So much angst, dogtags, talk of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyKitty/pseuds/BlackSkyKitty
Summary: Are Soulmates a real thing? Are Polyamorous Soulmates a real thing? David Washington sure thinks so, however how hard is it to get through a day remembering your Soulmates are dead?Caboose asks a question that Wash would rather not hear.





	The Memory of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of this being a prequel of "Memories From Past to Future", it has the whole 'York, North and Wash are soulmates' as well as the whole 'North and York dIED AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO BUT CRY' kinda thing.  
> This probably would be part of a prequel of "Memories From Past to Future" so I guess it is??

“Hey Washington!” Hearing the chirpy voice of a blue soldier, the ex-freelancer turned around to see Caboose running over. “What is it Caboose, I’m busy.”  
He turned his attention back to the radio in front of him which he was busy trying to fix it. “Tucker was talking about something called …. Um… what did he call it…” Sighing he waited for the cobalt warrior to remember what Tucker was talking about. “Oh yeah! A poly… polyamorous relationships or a threesome relationship… What is it…?”  
Washington stopped his work after a moment as two faces flashed in his mind. First a tall man with blonde hair and violet eyes with pale skin and the other man had brown hair, one brown eye with the other white obviously blind in that eye. His tan skin had a scar running down his left eye.  
“W-Why was he talking about it…?” David asked, clearing his throat and going back to working on the radio. “I don’t … remember.”  
“…God damnit Caboose. Go back to work then.” Washington ordered him. “But wait! What is it?” “A Polyamorous relationship is when three or more people are in a sexual or romantic relationship, end of story now go back to work.”  
He could hear Caboose whine but hearing his footsteps retreat Washington turned and saw him nowhere in sight, which left him to look back and stare at the radio.  
Alex… Daniel… Washington spent a few moments pulling his helmet off before he stared at it and then dropped it to the floor.  
His eyes closed tight as he ran his gloved hands through his hair as memories flooded his head. Of his times back in the freelancer program, of North Dakota and York – no… of Alex and Daniel and of their times together. Cuddling, laughing, making fun of each other. 

“You know we love you right…?” David looked confused as he looked back at North who was sitting on the edge of the bed the three freelancers had become accustomed to sharing of a night.  
How many times had he and York said that to him this morning? He couldn’t remember. “I know Alex.” Moving over he sat beside the taller blonde and North looked over just in time to be greeted by a kiss from the younger freelancer.  
The kiss however didn’t last long as Wash moved back and smiled. “Hey where is my kiss…?” Hearing Daniel whine, Washington looked over to the tanner of the three and stood. “Why are you two like this today…?”  
Walking over to York he wasn’t to surprised when the older agent kissed him and he was quick to kiss back and the first to pull back as well. Feeling hands on his waist he looked back to see North he moved close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck.  
“Just… We need you to know this okay?” Daniel told him and kissed him again and it was York this time who moved back. “You will find out later why… Okay…?”  
“Okay…”  
“You trust us right…?”  
“Of course. With my life.” 

Washington could remember the events of that day every clearly and swallowed the salvia in his mouth. That day his boyfriends and Tex had decided to betray everyone including Washington leaving the poor boy heartbroken. His heart still ached this day but everything he thought of it he thought of all the times that morning they had told him they loved him as if they wanted him to forgive them before it happened.  
He had been so in thought he didn’t notice he had grabbed out two sets of dog tags that he kept around his neck. That belonged to them.  
To North and to York. He could remember collecting them when he was still Recovery 1 for Project Freelancer.  
Seeing their bodies had been so much of a fright to him, it took all he had as a man not to break down each time. He could remember Alex’s hair – which he had run his hands through so many times he could still feel it sometimes – had blood in it and those violet eyes which he loved so much so lifeless.  
While Daniel’s body… He remembered York’s gold coloured armour stained with his blood and could remember picking up York’s helmet and just staring into it before he could even look at his former boyfriend.  
Breaking away from his thoughts he noticed the dog tags in his hands and stared at them his eyes filling with familiar tears. “I miss you…” He whispered and moved a hand to wipe the tears away, not that his gloves did a good job at that.  
After a moment he placed down the dog tags and gripped his glove on his armour, suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe and began pulling at his chest armour and it wasn’t long before all of his armour was with his helmet and he had his hands placed on the wall of the blue base trying to calm down.  
‘David…’ He could almost hear York’s voice and hear that stupid chuckle that would make butterflies appear in his stomach just for a moment.  
He could almost feel North’s hands around his waist again that used to make him so content… So happy.  
But now? He felt no happiness. Because he couldn’t feel North holding him close and couldn’t hear York’s smart ass laugh.  
“Why?!” He suddenly yelled not meaning for him to yell as loud as he did (loud enough to probably alert his team mates) as he broke down and desperately grab for the dog tags.  
Washington suddenly didn’t feel safe he felt safe holding those tags, having them around his neck. Maybe it was because he trusted them so much, or because he needed them. Or maybe it was just because without them. He turned into someone he couldn’t recognise, into someone who he knew North and York wont recognise and he hated it. 

“Hey Wash.” Hearing North, Washington turned back to where one of his boyfriends was getting suited up in his armour for the mission ahead. “What is it Alex..?”  
“You almost forget something.” Hearing the chuckle of York, Washington could feel butterflies flying around in his stomach and knew the two could see his blush. “W-What did I almost forget…?”  
The two older freelancers exchanged looks before Alex smiled. “A kiss.”  
A kiss? That’s what they wanted. “But… We are going to be late…” “Just a quick one.” York turned to North and pulled him down, the two sharing a kiss before North moved back. “Like that.”  
“Okay…” David smiled slightly anyway as he walked back over and was pulled into a kiss, the same kiss that York had just given North by the tanned freelancer himself.  
All he could do was kiss back and after what seemed like an eternity to Wash, York moved back and smiled at him. Wash was quick to smile back before he turned to North, but with North is was more difficult. The height between David and Daniel wasn’t that big, but Alex was taller than David by a quiet a bit.  
“Can you um—“ Before he could finish his request to ask North to lean down a bit, the blonde smiled and leaned down before pulling Washington into their own kiss. 

“Washington!” Wash was brought out of the memory by the voice of Tucker who came running outside, energy sword in hand and full armour on. “What’s going on?”  
Washington forced himself in the few moments he could to compose himself and pushed himself up, hiding the tags in his pocket.  
“Sorry… Just… Um.” He needed to think of an excuse and quick. “Bit of a panic attack…”  
“Oh.” Tucker put the sword back and pulled off his helmet so David could see Lavernius’ face. “What you panicking about?” “Can we… Not talk about this?” David asked before turning back to the radio. “Hey! What’s these?” “What’s what?”  
“These!” He felt the tags in his pockets be pulled out and his panicking started to return. “Alex and Daniel…?” “T-Tucker give me those!” At the speed of light, Washington had them back and held them firmly in a hand. “Woah sorry dude.” The aqua soldier laughed. “They enemies or something?”  
“Friends…” Washington answered, annoyed at the fact Tucker thought they were enemies. “North and York were in Project Freelancer with me.”  
‘Friends?’ He could almost hear North chuckle and York laugh. ‘We were together for a long time David and you call us just friends…?’  
‘Tucker wont understand…’ He tried to reason with his subconscious. ‘No one would…’  
‘But you do. Isn’t that enough?’ He could feel his bother shiver as he heard York’s voice directly in his ear. 

“No.” Washington chuckled and looked at the tags again. “Friends… Is the wrong word.” “Huh…?” Tucker looked up again. “What do you mean?”  
“They were more than friends.” He told the aqua man. “I found my soulmates and I let them do something stupid and slip away from me.  
“I keep these, the tags I found on them the days I found their bodies to remind me they still love me and that they didn’t want me to be hurt.” He pulled the tags over his neck again.  
“Soulmates huh?” Tucker asked. “Whatever works for you bro.” David didn’t expect a grin as his soldier walked away.

‘Soulmates huh? Maybe then the next life for us will be better.’


End file.
